


Sweet talk

by Sylvalum



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, as a treat, we can have a little nb lesbian Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: Sometimes a sticker can be a declaration of love.
Relationships: Hal/Player Character (Astral Chain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent >:)  
title from _sweet talk_ by Saint Motel

Alexa and Hal are now six months into their arrangement of Alex splitting her time between Neuron HQ and helping out in Zone 09, and a tentative two weeks and three days (and five hours, around forty minutes-) into dating each other, when Alex – as they’re, well, “meeting” at their usual spot on a rooftop near the Wall – pulls out a sheet of stickers from her rucksack. She holds it up in front of Hal’s drone, and says, “Opinions?”

The stickers aren’t really Hal’s usual style – Hal likes robots and superheroes, not rainbows and ponies. But she says, “They’re sweet?” because… they kind of are. Glittery, a bit iridescent seen in this light. Expensive. The waterproof kind.

Alex smiles, glancing first up at the hologram and then down at where the drone’s actual camera is. “I was thinking… I can’t really give you chocolate or flowers. But hey,” she taps at one of the stickers, a heart the colour of a pastel lesbian pride flag. “I could give you a sticker.”

Back in her hideout, Hal takes a moment to just breathe.

She knows Alex likes her, of course, obviously, like _duh_, but – damn if it doesn’t hit her so hard every time Alex actually says something to that effect.

“Oh, wow,” Hal says, finally, all in a rush. “I’d… like that.”

Alex’s smile turns languid and more assured, with more teeth, and Hal sits back in her chair and fights the urge to press her hands to her face and her burning cheeks.

Meanwhile, Alex removes the heart sticker from the sheet, and asks, “Where do you want it?”

“Next to the nonbinary flag,” Hal manages to say, and waits an endless five seconds as Alex leans too close to the camera to see – sensors pick up the pressure of her fingers as she attaches the sticker – and then withdraws. Because Hal hasn’t installed any cameras that allows her to actually see the drone from within the drone, she then wets her lips and asks, “How’s it look?”

“Cute,” Alex says, and then her eyes flit up to the hologram. “Not as cute as you, though.”

Hal wonders if her equipment’s sensitive enough for Alex to _see_ the hologram blushing live, then considers whether that would actually be as embarrassing as her knee-jerk instinct screams it’d be. Then she thinks that she must reply to Alex, _now,_ quickly, blast it, and stammers out a, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Alex smiles as sweet as sugar, then turns back to her bag. “Now, about those Chimera tracking algorithms…”


End file.
